Usuário Discussão:019mgq
Bem-vindo(a) Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Se necessita de ajuda e não encontra administradores locais, talvez queira visitar os fóruns na Wiki Community Central Sannse (fórum de ajuda | blogue) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20h01min de 18 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Interwiki Hello, 019mgq, congratulations on your adoption request! =) I was wondering how you would feel about setting up interwiki linking between this wiki and the English Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. This would allow linking from here to the English wiki with syntax like [[en:Page name|''Link text'']] and, similarly, links from the English wiki to this one like [[pt:Page name|''Link text'']] (we could also automatically add interwiki links to card pages via the CardTable2 template, similar to how we already add such links to the Spanish and German Yu-Gi-Oh! wikis. If you're interested, drop by w:c:yugioh:Forum:Automatic interwiki addition (don't worry about the big red notice) and let us know (the edit link is disabled because of the page's age, but you can use this link to get to its edit screen). Sorry about posting this in English, but the closest to Portuguese that I know is a bit of Spanish. Cheers! 「ダイノガイ 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 21h30min de 20 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Riesaki Ren Olá,você já deve ter me visto na wikia do gta,que coincidência,viu.Ae,se for disponível,eu te ajudo na wiki deck do Exodia vc poderia me dizer o melhor deck pra quando for batalhar contra o kagemaru derrote ele facil facil eu to achando o deck q tem as cartas do exodia seria bom ne :Cyber, eu não sei. Talvez alguém responda à mensagem no fórum. 019mgq 16h59min de 1 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) Criação de cartas como e que se criam cartas yugioh Philippe1996 22h50min de 5 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) porque e que voce edita tudo o que se posta não é que eu ache mal mas assim ninguem consuegue entender quem foi que postou . Eu ate acho muito bem voce fazer isso mas por favor nao edite por editar , edite so se tiver algo mal . fui eu que deixem o ultimo comentario goncasdio OK Olha ja agora a ver umas wikis que teem chat . Acho que poderiamos por aqui um chat se achar moa ideia poste qualquer coisa no meu perfil e no forum . do ganda goncas tchau obrigado por teres ativado o chat ta a ser usado ? se nao estiver eu posso encorajar as pessoas . Já agora , houve muita gente que abandonou a wiki . E que isto esta tao vazio. Ah , e mais que é feito dos outros adm obrigado. Muito obrigado. Podeme dar alguns conselhos . Se puder deixe na minha pagina . E mais uma vez , MUITO OBRIGADO para melhorar a wiki podiamos arranjar o site para ser nosso parceiro e postar os episodios e filmes que tal fazer uma coisa de pontos quentes Sabes tive uma grande ideia, que tal fazer uma especie de reunioes de ajuda á wiki connosco , com outros utilizadores e outros possiveis sites interessados . Pensa nisso. Se quiseres diz qualque rcoisa no meu perfil. PS:são reuniões via internet , pode ser por email Eu contactei a wiki inglesa a perguntarse eles estariam interessados em fazer parceria connosco e eles disseram que não sabiam bem que tipo de parceria podia ser , mas que talvez pode-se se uma interwiki. Achas uma boa ideia? Requested deletion Hey 019mgq, since I couldn't find a deletion template, I'll just leave my request here: could you delete the page User:Dinoguy1000/signature? I rewrote the sig code I use in my preferences several months ago, and no longer need a local copy of my signature on most wikis. Thanks! 「ダイノガイ 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 23h31min de 18 de Junho de 2014 (UTC) :Obrigado! ^^ 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 19h40min de 4 de Julho de 2014 (UTC)